You will be my Queen
by maxonlover12
Summary: Takes place in City of Lost Souls on the night where Sebastian saved Clary from demons. Sebastian thinks about how the ceremony will change his relationship between him and his little sister. She will finally be his and only his.


Takes place in City of Lost Souls on the night where Sebastian saved Clary from

demons. Sebastian thinks about how the ceremony will change his relationship

between him and his little sister. She will finally be his and only his.

-/-:/-/-::::

I made up this scene so it did not happen in the book. I'm writing this at three in the morning so please disregard the details that were left out and any mistakes if there are any. Also this is the first time I ever wrote something so bare with me.

Enjoy. the spacing of the words may also be off so when this gets published I will check and fix it if it needs fixing.

-/-:/-/-::::

Clary Morgenstern. Not Fray or Fairchild. Clarissa Adele Morgenstern. The name repeated itself in His head.

Beautiful.

She was Sebastian's family, his sister. Clary belonged to Sebastian, and of course Sebastian belonged to Clary. They were meant to be with each other.

Sebastian's hands were made into tight fists as he thought about how his sister did not understand this. He would always be there for his little sister and would never let anyone touch or hurt her especially that Angel Boy or the Daylighter. Sebastian was sick and tired of Clarissa always looking for Jace.

 _Soon that will be me. Clarissa will realize we belong together and love me. Even though I enjoy her stubbornness, it can get annoying._

Thinking back on the events that occurred earlier today, Sebastian smiled. It was almost as if he and Clary were on a date. No Angel Boy to ruin it. Just him and Clary. He got to save Clary from demons and got to carry her.

Sebastian felt an arousal between his thighs just thinking about how he carried her. His hands were able to touch her lower back and thigh. Her skin was so soft. She looked delicate but was brave, strong. Sebastian wanted her - no needed her.

Getting up from his bed Sebastian made his way towards his sister's room. Once in her room he saw the most beautiful creature laying on the bed. Clarissa was dressed in the same green nightgown that she had worn last night.

 _I wonder why, there is so many nightgowns in her closet. Aw well._

Sebastian didn't care because the nightgown showed almost every curve of her body. It left little to the imagination. Sebastian felt his arousal harden.

Sebastian couldn't wait to be able to join Clary in the bed and make her feel real good. It was almost time. The ceremony was tomorrow. Sebastian would have Clary whether she was willing or not. He would probably not get bored with a willing Clarissa but would still take a Clarissa that has drank from the Mortal Cup.

 _Everything will be perfect tomorrow. Clary will finally call for me. She will realize she belongs to me and me to her. All the things I plan to do to her will happen soon._

Thinking this Sebastian slowly went and kissed Clary on her forehead. Her eyes fluttered for a second but remained closed. Jace once told Sebastian that Clary was a heavy sleeper. Remembering this Sebastian went and kissed her nose and finally brushed his lips against hers very lightly. He loved the electricity that went through his whole body when he touched her. It was amazing. As he pulled away Clary's eyes opened and there showed Sebastian's favorite emotion in her eyes - fear.

"What ar" said Clay but she was cut off by Sebastian. Just saying goodnight little sister." And with that Sebastian walked out of the room and closed the door. Good thing it was three in the morning or Clary might of asked questions or followed him.

Tomorrow Sebastian will have Clary.

Soon.

Sebastian smiled.

Before Sebastian went to sleep that night he

spoke one sentence.

"You Belong to Me Clarissa and You Will Be My Queen."

-/-:/-/-::::

Please let me know what you think. I may write a story that will have to do with Clary and Sebastian. I do ship them together -Clabastian (please tell me if you ship Clabastian because I can barely find anybody)

Also I was going to continue this story such as Sebastian would run into Jace after he left Clary's room, but I wasn't sure you guys would like more. Tell me if you want more.

Okay thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
